


Christmas Spirit

by talkingtothesky



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Humor, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Jack gets into the spirit of the holidays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting. Originally posted to LiveJournal [here](http://jack-gwen-daily.livejournal.com/75892.html).

“Ugh, it’s freezing out there!” Gwen complained as she entered the Hub, brushing icy flakes off the shoulders of her coat. Then she pulled off her damp gloves and threw them onto her desk. “Roads are terrible!”

 

  
“Hey, come on up!” Jack called from his office, “You’re the first one in.”  
  
 

 

Smiling, she shucked off the coat, hung it from the back of her chair and then went to meet him.  
  
 

 

The scene that met her eyes was not at all what she had expected. The Hub generally didn’t have Christmas decorations, partly because they were too busy saving the world to put them up, and partly because Mwfanwy had got it into her head that it would be a good idea to eat them. But Jack had gone to town in his office and sparkling lights, bits of tinsel and other assorted trimmings shone at her from every corner.  
  
 

 

Jack was leaning against the doorframe, grinning at her. “You said I should get some Christmas spirit, so…”  
  
 

 

“But you’ve kept them all to yourself! The rest of us won’t be able to see them unless we come in here.”  
  
 

 

“That’s kinda the idea,” he told her smugly, and leaned closer. “Look up.”  
  
 

 

Gwen looked. Hanging from the doorway was a sprig of mistletoe. She wasn’t particularly surprised. It was very Jack to pull that kind of stunt, she thought. And then she stopped thinking as his lips met hers and he proceeded to chase all her chills away.


End file.
